the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Letteri
|birth_place = Aliquippa, Pennsylvania, United States |occupation = Visual effects supervisor |yearsactive = 1989–present |spouse = |children = }} Joe Letteri, ONZM (born 1957) is a senior visual effects artist, winner of four Academy Awards, four BAFTA awards and four VES awards. He is the current Director of the Academy Award-winning Weta Digital, having joined the company in 2001. He has received several awards and nominations as visual effects supervisor, the latest ( ) being War for the Planet of the Apes. He attended Center High School (Pennsylvania) in 1975 and graduated from the University of California, Berkeley in 1981. He gave the keynote address at UC Berkeley's December Convocation on 19 December 2010. Filmography *''War for the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) *''Man of Steel (2013) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) (senior visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * ''Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * ''The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * Avatar (2009) (senior visual effects supervisor) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * The Lovely Bones (2009) (senior visual effects supervisor) * The Water Horse (2007) (visual effects supervisor) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) (senior visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * King Kong (2005) (senior visual effects supervisor) * I, Robot (2004) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * Van Helsing (2004) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) (visual effects supervisor: Weta Digital) * Magnolia (1999) (visual effects supervisor) * Jack Frost (1998) (visual effects supervisor) * Star Wars (1997) (visual effects supervisor: ILM) (1997 special edition) (as Joseph Letteri) * Daylight (1996) (co-visual effects supervisor) * Mission: Impossible (1996) (associate visual effects supervisor) * Casper (1995) (CG supervisor) * The Flintstones (1994) (computer graphics artist) * The Meteor Man (1993) (CG animator) * Jurassic Park (1993) (computer graphics artist) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) (CG animator) * The Abyss (1989) (computer graphics technical director: ILM) (special edition) Awards and nominations Academy Award * 2017 Oscar – nomination for Best Visual Effects – War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) * 2015 Oscar – nomination for Best Visual Effects – Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) * 2014 Oscar – nomination for Best Visual Effects – The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) * 2013 Oscar – nomination for Best Visual Effects – The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) * 2012 Oscar – nomination for Best Visual Effects – '' Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) * 2010 Oscar – winner for Best Visual Effects – Avatar (2009) * 2006 Oscar – winner for Best Visual Effects – King Kong (2005) * 2005 Oscar – nomination for Best Visual Effects – I, Robot (2004) * 2004 Oscar – winner for Best Visual Effects – The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) * 2003 Oscar – winner for Best Visual Effects – The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) BAFTA * 2011 BAFTA Film Award – nomination for best Special Visual Effects – Rise of the Planet of the Apes and The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) * 2010 BAFTA Film Award – winner for best Special Visual Effects – Avatar (2009) * 2006 BAFTA Film Award – winner for best Achievement in Special Visual Effects – King Kong (2005) * 2004 BAFTA Film Award – winner for best Achievement in Special Visual Effects – The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) * 2003 BAFTA Film Award – winner for best Achievement in Special Visual Effects – The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) See also * Visual effects * Weta Digital * Industrial Light & Magic References External links * * Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:People from Aliquippa, Pennsylvania Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Visual effects supervisors Category:Officers of the New Zealand Order of Merit